


Edel-Art

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: The empress is doodling again.





	Edel-Art

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 112 words.

Another sketch of himself, Byleth gathers, this one more detailed than the last. He's smiling this time, warmly, deeply, with a hand reaching out and eyes one could lose themselves in. A tiny heart sits beside his face, which she tries to obscure with her hand.

"Listen," says the empress, her face burning. "I have no qualms if you wish to watch—_given that I can no longer hide it_—but please do not hover over me. I-It's... distracting."

He only half-listens, taking the seat beside her and stealing her focus away with a peck.

"That's fine," he pulls away. "It's a good drawing, but I think I like the artist more."


End file.
